


Take a Breather

by jellybeanforest



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Early 20th Century Medicine, M/M, Remix, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeanforest/pseuds/jellybeanforest
Summary: Steve needs a break from Tony. Tony joins him.Remix of “Tokens of Appreciation” by Ironlawyer. For the 2020 Cap-Ironman Remix Madness.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Remix Madness





	Take a Breather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ironlawyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironlawyer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tokens of Appreciation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339861) by [Ironlawyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironlawyer/pseuds/Ironlawyer). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Ironlawyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironlawyer/pseuds/Ironlawyer) in the [2020_Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2020_Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness) collection. 



> This is a remix of the first 100 word drabble in this wonderful series.

They don’t taste the same as Steve remembers them, he thinks as he taps a stick from the pack, tears the last match from his book, and lights up behind a cupped hand, giving it a few puffs to make it catch. Modern-day cigarettes are smoother than the ones prescribed to him by his old doctor for asthma, and though there is a slight kick to them, they don’t make his heart gallop and eyes dilate like the asthma cigarettes of the past. He is uncertain whether that is due to the lack of stramonium in the cigarettes or absence of asthma in his body.

He shakes the spent match and tosses it into an outdoor ash tray. He’s surprised the compound has one, but he supposes everyone needs a break, now and again.

“Hey,” Tony says, having followed him outside. “You think I could bum one off you?”

Steve holds out his pack with the end of one cigarette sticking up from the rest. Tony accepts.

But the man isn’t done requesting favors. As usual.

He pats his pockets to find them empty and his lighter missing. “Got a light?” he asks, the cigarette dangling from the side of his mouth.

Without so much as glancing at the other man, Steve raises his empty matchbook, the flap bent over the back to show only the torn nubs remaining.

So Tony steps in close until he’s inches from Steve’s face, pressing the end of his cigarette to the embers of Steve’s own in a smoldering kiss and taking a few puffs. Steve goes nearly cross-eyed as he watches him, Tony’s face distorted just beyond the tip of his nose.

The view is oddly familiar.

"Thanks." Tony backs off, giving him his space as they stand in companionable silence, listening to the ambient symphony of sirens and stray cats in heat, each man alone with their thoughts.

Steve smokes his cigarette down to the nub and discards it. “Did you mean it?” he asks.

“Hm?”

“The kiss from before. Did you mean it?”

Tony reaches across Steve to stub his cigarette out in the ashtray then closes the distance, answering him with another kiss.


End file.
